Youngest
by basket-of-posies
Summary: A prompt table for 50ficlets. Claim - Tyler Simms. Inside, you'll find slash, beware.
1. 01 Curse

After Tyler Ascended, his body had given up on him, and he collapsed into a heap on the floor; it was the last thing he remembered happening before the pain became unbearable and he passed out from it.

The next thing he was conscious of was the feeling of his three brothers near him, and he was suffocated by their Power and how strong it was with emotion. This new heightened sense of the Power around him was a blessing and a curse—it was a comfort to feel it, but if he didn't get some air soon, he was pretty sure he would implode.

"If you guys don't stop worrying..." Tyler grumbled out, his eyes still closed and his mind still foggy, "I think I might kill you."

He heard a laugh and felt Reid's worry fade instantly, a sigh of relief and Caleb's Power was at a normal level, a soft thud as Pogue fell into a chair and his Power also stabilized.

"Thank you," Tyler sighed and slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the dark ceiling of Caleb's room. He only shifted slightly, but the movement had all of his muscles protesting in agony and making him let out a groan.

"Welcome back to the real world," Reid greeted with usual cocky tone, and Tyler could feel the smirk in his words before he turned to see it.

"How long was I out for?" Tyler rasped out, his voice not completely healed from the screaming he had done on his birthday.

"Two whole days. Caleb was ready to take you to the hospital," Pogue answered and took a seat next to Tyler on the bed. "You feeling okay?"

"I feel..." Tyler closed his eyes and really thought about it, "Like shit."

Caleb laughed, and Tyler felt the oldest Son's hand in his hair, ruffling it before running his fingers through it soothingly. "Yeah, that's how you're supposed to feel."

Tyler grunted and used all of his effort to roll onto his stomach to get comfortable.

He was ready to sleep for another two days.


	2. 21 Drive

**Slash - Caleb/Tyler**

Caleb watched the sleeping form of Tyler next to him. It was Sunday morning, and that, along with the warm sunlight filtering in through his curtains, the comfortable silence of the house, and the soft sleep noises emitted from Tyler, made a warm feeling flow through his body. He enjoyed it, savored it, but the sunlight was tempting him; he wanted to bring this feeling outside.

"Tyler," he said softly and accompanied it with gentle fingers running through Tyler's thick dark hair.

Tyler moved into the touch but refused to open his eyes; he was enjoying spending his Sunday morning in a warm bed, with a warm body, and with no where to go. The fingers in his hair only served to amplify his laziness, and the soft kiss that followed it left him with a sated feeling.

"Come on, wake up," Caleb mumbled into Tyler's skin as he left kisses down Tyler's neck. His hand slid down Tyler's chest and stomach to wrap around his hip to pull him closer.

Tyler let his eyes blink open and stared at the older teen with tired eyes that were questioning why he would torture him like this—all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Let's go out for a drive. I'll put the top down, we'll take the backroads and go to the lake. It'll be nice," Caleb tried to persuade the youngest with soft presses of his lips against his neck and jaw.

Tyler let out a groan and flipped over, moving away from Caleb and his nonsense idea of getting out of bed, though a day to themselves like this did sound nice...

"Please?" Caleb added and moved to spoon against Tyler, "You can sleep later."

Tyler sighed, and Caleb knew he had won.


	3. 24 Fingers

It was Thursday afternoon during the week of mid-terms, and Tyler Simms was nowhere to be found on campus. Instead, he took his lunch break at home, in front of the glorious black baby grand piano in his living room. With his eyes closed and his mind at ease, he lost himself in the smooth movements of his fingers over the ivory keys and the music that came from the grand instrument.

He had taken lessons when he was young; all of the Sons had. Every Tuesday and Thursday evening, they were whisked off by their mothers to the music school downtown, and every Tuesday and Thursday, three of them complained; Tyler never did.

Reid might have had the long, elegant fingers of a piano player, and Caleb had the strong mentality and will power to devote to practicing the chords and keys and memorizing songs, and Pogue had the creativity and originality to create crazy renditions of classical masterpieces, but Tyler... Tyler had passion. He loved to play, he wanted to play. He wanted to connect to something that felt greater than what he was, and the symphonies he had memorized gave him just the escape.

When he played, he felt the importance of Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin... of all the musical geniuses he had ever studied.

What he also felt was complete and utter relaxation in knowing that there was more to life than just the Power and that he was part of the rest of the world.


	4. 44 Lord

**Slash - Reid/Tyler**

"Lord, God, Jesus, Christ, Mother, Mary, Joseph, fucking Lucifer..." Tyler panted out as Reid went down on him after endless teasing that seemed to had lasted for hours. "Fuck, Reid, don't stop."

"I'm waiting for the rest of the bible," Reid teased and kissed his way up Tyler's abs, to his chest, his neck, his jaw, and finally connected his lips with Tyler's.

"Fuck it all, Reid, I'll name the 12 Apostles, the saints, fuck, all of Jesus's descendants if you just _do _something," Tyler growled and bucked his hips up, rubbing himself against Reid's hard body and trying to find the friction he so desperately needed.

Reid pushed Tyler's body down with own and let out a wicked chuckle. "Usually hearing you call out others' guys names in bed would piss me off... but this, this could be interesting."


	5. 06 Beginning

**Slash - Caleb/Tyler**

In the beginning, Tyler was nervous and scared that he would do something wrong, and Caleb would no longer want to be with him.

In the beginning, Tyler stumbled over his words and bit his tongue after saying something and realizing it came out the wrong way.

In the beginning, Tyler couldn't look at Caleb without blushing at first glance, especially when their eyes met.

He couldn't help it—compared to Caleb, he was an inexperienced blushing bride virgin. The most he had ever done with girls was kissing, and he had only ever brushed lips with a guy once, and it was only because of Spin the Bottle.

Tyler knew that Caleb, on the other hand, may not have had billions of girlfriends, but he did have a few who lasted long enough for Tyler to know Caleb was experienced in the field of getting to bed and getting it done. He knew Caleb had kissing down to an art—before he could only imagine, now he definitely knew, and he worried whether he was on Caleb's level or not.

In the beginning, Tyler would over-think everything, but Caleb was patient, and Caleb was understanding. He unwound the tight ball of nerves Tyler seemed to become around him whenever they were alone, and he always followed Tyler's pace.

In the end, Tyler stopped thinking about what he should be doing and what could happen and started enjoying what they were doing and what was happening.


	6. 27 Scent

**Slash - Implied Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler**

Tyler loved laying next to his Brothers; he didn't care if it was Reid, Pogue, or Caleb, if he was laying next to them, everything seemed to be alright. He loved being engulfed by each of their natural scents, all different but all had the same effect on him.

Caleb was clean and natural, a breath of fresh air after having to deal with the rest of the world.

Pogue was earthy with a touch of gasoline and automotive oil, a reassuring force after the uncertainty of the world.

Reid was cool and authentic, a different view and perspective from the closed minds of the world.

Tyler loved spending lazy mornings and late nights laying with one or two or all of his Brothers. They took him away from the world and let him breathe.


	7. 33 Hand

**Slash - Tyler/Pogue**

Tyler blames his love of holding hands on his very first girlfriend. Her name was Emily, and she had blonde curls, brown eyes, and the softest hands Tyler had ever felt. She loved to slip her hand into his as they walked down the hallways between classes, and she loved to interlace their fingers whenever they sat next to each other, and whenever they said their goodbyes, she made sure to hold onto his hand until they had to let go.

They only lasted a couple months, as most relationships in the seventh grade did, but her love of holding hands stuck with Tyler in every relationship after.

Even the one he had with Pogue.

They were walking through the mall one Wednesday night, looking for a birthday gift for Pogue's mom, and Tyler didn't even realize when he did it, but he slipped his hand into Pogue's, stopping the mindless swinging his arm had been doing.

Tyler was confused to see Pogue had stopped walking, until he saw their connected hands and blushed.

"I.. I, um, I'm sorry," he mumbled out and tried to withdraw his hand, but Pogue kept a firm grip and tugged it back.

"I just didn't see you as the hand holding type," he explained and continued to walk again, his hand keeping a light hold on Tyler's.

Tyler couldn't blame him—he shied away from most forms of PDA because of their ability to make him blush, but holding hands... Tyler loved holding hands, and Pogue would soon find out just how much.


	8. 37 Missing

There were times when Tyler went missing, and the Sons could never figure out where he disappeared to. He always came back before too much time went by, but the other boys were still curious about where he would wander off to.

Tyler never let them find out. If any of them tried to follow him through his Power, he had chains of spells ready to direct them in the wrong way, and if any of them actually tried to follow him, he'd Use the tiniest bit of Power to confuse them for a minute, and before they could re-orient themselves, he'd be long gone

He didn't disappear just to mystify the other boys, though. His reasons were solely of the personal nature—he wanted time to breathe and not be the Simms heir, the youngest Son, the group's Baby Boy. He just wanted to be Tyler.

When he took these small breaks, Tyler would wander through the backwoods of Spenser and find the beaten trail that others must have travelled down long ago. He followed it to a clearing in the forest where there was a circle of tree stumps arranged around what seemed to be a fire pit. He'd take a seat on one of the stumps, or lean against a fallen log, and he'd pretend he was part of the group that would escape there so long ago.

He would get lost in his head with all of the strangers of the past, ones who were really different aspects of himself, even the parts he hid from everyone else. They'd reacquaint themselves each time, and each time, Tyler learned something new.

After basking in the silence of the forest for what seemed like eternity to him, he'd wander back to school and rejoin his friends and his life. They'd ask him where he was for the past hour or two, but he never answered. He couldn't really explain.


	9. 46 Back

Tyler didn't know that he could possibly ever feel this amount of pain in his back. If this was what old people complained about, he felt bad for ever making fun of any older person ever complaining about back pain, because this... this was _painful_. He only wished he knew why he was in so much _pain_.

Groaning, he opened his eyes slowly, then quickly closed them again when the sun's blaring rays assaulted them. "What the hell?" he grumbled and turned his head to the side.

"Tyler?" Caleb's worried voice filled his head and Tyler let out another groan. "Tyler, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Tyler mumbled and opened his eyes when he felt Caleb's shadow over him. He saw Caleb's bare chest and wet hair before meeting his worried eyes. Right, they had gone swimming... in Reid's pool, but why in all hell was he on the floor in pain?

"You took a pretty rough fall, remember? Reid was chasing you for stealing his towel," Caleb explained and waited for Tyler to process the information.

Tyler had a fuzzy image of what had happened... he had taken Reid's big, blue beach towel and ran with it before Reid could dry off, and he remembered being chased, and slipping, and God... was he paralyzed? He moved his legs a bit, then his arms, and then rotated his neck around. Okay, good, he was still mobile.

"...where's Reid?" Tyler asked after assessing his condition. He tried to move, but he didn't get far and just laid right back down. He needed some Tylenol.

"Freaking out inside," Caleb said with a slight smile, "Pogue's trying to calm him down. We checked you out before getting you on a lounge chair. You should be okay... minus the bump on your head and your aching back."

"It hurts to move," Tyler told him, a whine tugging at his voice as he tried to maneuver himself to sit up more.

"Don't hurt yourself there, Baby Boy," Caleb advised and kept Tyler leaning against the back of the chair. "We were going to Heal you, but we wanted to see how bad the damage was before blasting you with unnecessary Power."

"Blast me now!"

Caleb laughed and ran soothing fingers through Tyler's hair. "How about I just get you some painkillers first?"

"Okay," Tyler sighed and closed his eyes, ready to sleep through the pain, if need be.

"No sleeping," Caleb instructed and pulled Tyler's eyelids open, "You're not supposed to sleep after hitting your head that badly. I'll get Reid to help you stay awake."

Tyler let out a pathetic huff of air, but nodded in agreement.

He was going to kill Reid.


	10. 04 Sour

**Slash - Pogue/Tyler**

"Pogue, this is _gross_," Tyler spluttered out along with the sour milk he had drank from the carton in Pogue's microfridge. "What the hell are you doing? Making your own cheese?"

Pogue laughed at Tyler's misfortune and shrugged in response. "I don't even remember putting that in there."

Tyler groaned and tossed the pint into the trash bin before grabbing the bin and spitting out the taste of the disgusting milk into it. "You're trying to kill me."

"No, I'm trying to spend a quiet night in with you, like you wanted," Pogue corrected and crawled to the edge of the bed to kneel there. "You're the one committing suicide by trusting whatever's in that fridge. Only thing guaranteed fresh is the 6-pack, so come over here unless you want a beer."

Tyler scoffed and closed the mini-fridge before walking over to the long-haired teen. "You'll get in trouble if they catch you with that," he teased and slid his arms to wrap around Pogue's neck.

"Then let's drink it," Pogue suggested, his own arms slipping around Tyler's waist comfortably, "Problem solved."

"You just want me drunk," Tyler joked and leaned forward to capture Pogue's lips with his own. "I know your game," he murmured, keeping his forehead pressed to the other teen's.

"Too well," Pogue grinned and caught Tyler's lips in another kiss.


	11. 05 Breakfast

"Hey, Tyler, wake up," Caleb whispered and shook the younger teen's shoulder, "Pogue and Reid are cooking breakfast."

Tyler was only groggily awake before, but at the thought of food, he instantly sat up and rubbed at his eyes, "What are they making?"

"The question isn't what... it's _why_," Caleb corrected, still whispering in fear that the other two would somehow hear him and stop their charade.

Tyler thought for a second before slowly nodding his agreement. "What did they do?"

"I don't know yet. I woke up and I went to see if they were up yet, and all I saw was those two in the kitchen with frying pans," he explained, his voice still low and hushed.

"Caleb, why are you whispering?"

"I feel like I should be."

"Oh, okay."

The day passed, and Caleb and Tyler were still clueless as to why Reid and Pogue were behaving so strangely... until that evening.

Tyler and Reid were playing the X-Box, and Caleb and Pogue were watching, waiting to see who the winner was. The sky had darkened outside, and instead of exerting the effort to get up and turn the main light on, Caleb mindlessly reached to turn the lamp on the end-table on.

But there was no lamp. He was pretty sure there was a lamp yesterday, and he was pretty sure there was a lamp there since before he could remember. But there was no lamp now.

Then, he knew.

"You guys broke my mom's lamp."


	12. 08 Breathe RATED R

**RATED M / RATED R !**

**Slash - Reid/Tyler**

The first time Reid and Tyler had sex, Reid was pretty sure he would die—he, as in Tyler, would die.

"Breathe, Ty," He instructed gently, his breath warm against Tyler's ear. "Relax. Talk to me."

"I don't think I can," Tyler mumbled out and let his head fall onto his folded arms.

Reid breathed out a laugh and kissed the back of Tyler's neck. "You just did. Now, come on, talk to me, tell me how it feels," he whispered the last part in Tyler's ear and slid his hand hand down Tyler's chest and stomach to wrap his fingers around him.

Tyler let out a broken moan and bit down on his arm, unintentionally doing the opposite of what Reid had asked.

"Talk," Reid murmured into Tyler's neck and slid out, only to thrust back in slowly.

"Fuck, Reid, I don't know," Tyler breathed out. "It hurts, but it doesn't, it feels good, and I want more, but you won't move, and all you want me to do is talk, why are you doing this to me, Reid? Can't you just _move_?"

Reid smirked and sunk his teeth into Tyler's shoulder playfully to scold him for trying to get him with his crying tone, but he listened and started moving.

Tyler didn't die that night, but he did explode.


	13. 48 Whimper

**Slash - Pogue/Tyler**

The first time Pogue kissed Tyler, the younger teen let out the faintest of whimpers, and that sound alone had Pogue quickly forgetting his original intentions of a slow start and smooth transition into their relationship. With just that sound, Pogue knew Tyler had him wrapped around his finger, and he didn't even know it yet.

"So... there's this new exhibit at the museum this weekend..." Tyler told him softly when he came and leaned against the locker next to Tyler's.

Pogue held back a sigh and just gave Tyler a blank stare. "And you wanna go?"

Tyler graced him with an innocent smile and shrugged slightly before nodding his answer. Pogue really wanted to say no; he really did—he hated museums, he always had, but Tyler's little cute act had him swaying towards saying yes.

"Please?" Tyler added and reached forward to hold onto Pogue's hand.

This time, Pogue couldn't hold back the sigh, and he let his head fall limp against the lockers. "Alright."

Tyler's grin was worth it.

Another time, the four of them were in a booth at Nicky's, and Caleb was talking about something, and it must have triggered a memory in Tyler's mind because he abruptly turned toward Pogue and kissed him. He had sucked Pogue's bottom in between his own, and when they pulled away, a soft but audible 'smooch' was heard.

"What was that for?" Pogue asked, licking his lip mindlessly and ignoring Reid jokingly gagging.

"Um, I forgot to tell you that we're having dinner with my mom and her parents this Friday," Tyler told him sheepishly and flashed a quick, nervous smile.

Pogue laughed in disbelief, but he still felt Tyler's lips on his own and just shook his head. "Should I dress up?"

The other boys were both shaking their heads at Pogue's submission, but Pogue didn't care. Tyler might have had him whipped with his cute smile and soft kisses, but it was worth knowing he was the only one getting to feel those lips on him, getting to pull those grins from him, and getting to hear the sounds he only made with him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Pogue remembered a quote about the world ending not with a bang, but with a whimper.


	14. 10 Tall

**Slash - Caleb/Tyler**

Being tall meant a lot to some people, but Tyler Simms was not one of those people. He didn't consider himself short, but he knew he wasn't the tallest man alive either. He was perfectly average, and he was the perfect height for Caleb.

"Just because your head is next to my shoulder doesn't mean you have to use it as a headrest," Caleb teased when Tyler's head had once again found its way to resting upon his shoulder. The older teen didn't really mind, and Tyler knew because his arm had snaked around his waist to pull him closer.

"I can't help it," Tyler shrugged and ran his hand up Caleb's chest to rest it on the opposite shoulder. "I'm tired."

He had reason to be after the hell of a swim practice they had just gotten out of. Thanks to Reid's tardiness, then lack of goggles, and then mouthing off, the entire team suffered a grueling double practice, but no one had the energy to do more than glare at the blonde.

"We can go back to my house and relax as soon as Reid and Pogue get out of the locker room," Caleb promised and moved forward to press Tyler against the wall.

Tyler sighed and lifted his head up to let it fall back against the wall. "We'll be here for hours at the rate Reid showers."

"We'll give them ten more minutes," Caleb compromised and tilted his head to meet his lips with Tyler's. It was nothing special, a mere brushing of lips, but it reminded Tyler just how perfect his height was for Caleb. There was no awkward tip-toeing or leaning down to reach whenever they wanted to kiss; they were the perfect height difference to meet half-way and fit together as puzzle pieces.


	15. 25 Poker

**Slash - Pogue/Tyler**

Poker was the name of the game, and it was Tyler's area of expertise. Reid was the only one who knew that the group's Baby Boy was actually a cold-hearted card-shark when ever a deck was in his hands, and with that fact in mind, he challenged Pogue and Caleb to a game of Poker—Strip Poker, to be more exact.

"Screw money," he had said that evening at Nicky's, "We all have enough of that. I want blackmail material."

Pogue had snorted, and Caleb just shook his head. They had agreed, though, figuring that they the advantage with Caleb's good fortune in everything he did and Pogue's experience with Poker. What they had left out of their equation, however, was that Reid also knew the game quite well, and Tyler was a force to be reckoned with.

These two missing factors are what landed them in their current situation.

Tyler was sitting comfortably in his jeans and a teeshirt, his shoes, socks, and jacket all tossed aside. Reid was shirtless, barefoot, and beltless, but he was comfortable running around naked so it didn't really matter. Caleb and Pogue were completely different stories.

Caleb was down to his boxer-briefs, as was Pogue, and they were not liking it.

"We've been hustled," Caleb muttered in disbelief, and Pogue let out an incredulous huff of air.

Tyler was silent but smug as he put his cards down, a straight flush. Reid set down a full house, Caleb, another full house, but Pogue, poor Pogue, only had 3 Jacks.

"No," He shook his head right away, "I am _not_ taking my underwear off."

Reid laughed and Tyler grinned, and even Caleb chuckled, though he tried to hide it.

"They're the rules, Pogue, my man," Reid insisted through his laughter. "Come on, we can take dirty pictures."

"One more hand," the desperate teen demanded, and Tyler shrugged. He collected the cards and shuffled them, an unnatural smirk taking form on his lips.

Caleb noticed the devilish glint in Tyler's eyes and grinned despite himself.

"Get ready to get naked, Pogue," Reid teased when Tyler dealt the cards out.

Roughly 15 minutes later, after some stalling and argument, Pogue was pulling his black boxer-briefs down with Reid's wolf-whistling and laughter as background music. Caleb had the decency to look away, but he was chuckling nonetheless. What really caught Pogue's attention was the look Tyler was giving him—it was one of lust and desire, of hunger, and it had Pogue's mouth going dry.

"Game over then?" Pogue asked, his eyes on Tyler as he sat back down and did his best to not have his junk all out there, but the younger teen didn't meet his eyes and just looked away.

"Seems so," Caleb shrugged and looked at the younger two for confirmation.

"We can play until there's only one man left standing," Reid suggested, but Tyler shook his head.

"Actually, we've got that paper due tomorrow, and I haven't started yet," he explained.

"You haven't done it yet?" Caleb asked, surprised. It was Pogue and Reid who were usually doing their work last minute. "Even Reid has it done."

Reid gave Caleb a blank stare to thank him for outing him like that, but Caleb just smiled in return.

"I haven't done it either," Pogue chimed in, already halfway dressed. "Me and you should work on it together, how about it Ty?"

Tyler's head snapped up to look at Pogue, who had stood up as he dressed. His eyes widened at the suggestion as his mind tried frantically to find a way out of it. "Actually, I, um.. yeah, sure, okay."

"Don't sound so excited," Reid snorted and pulled Tyler up to stand with him. "Does this mean I'm not allowed in the dorm until you're done?"

"No, we can just go to mine," Pogue shrugged, "If that's okay with Ty..."

"Um, yeah," Tyler swallowed past the lump in his throat and stared down at his very interesting hands. "Sounds good."

Caleb watched the interaction between Pogue and Tyler with a curious expression. There was something going on, and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Sooo, Caleb, they're going on a date, how about me and you?"

Reid's question brought Caleb out of his reveries, and he laughed. Leave it up to Reid to mooch. "Sure, Nicky's, my treat."

"Score," Reid smirked.

The four of them left Caleb's house, Reid with Caleb in his car, which gave Tyler all the space he needed to freak out and calm himself down in his car.

He had seen Pogue naked, and now Pogue invited him to his dorm, and now he didn't know what to expect, and okay, maybe he actually wanted Reid in the car.

Why did he agree to that stupid Poker game in the first place?


	16. 18 Run

**Follows 25 - Poker**

He could run... he could definitely run. If he ran, though, Pogue would probably think he was the biggest freak ever and probably never even want to hang out with him alone again, and really, who would win there?

Ok, so running was out of the question, but he either needed to find a way out or just calm himself down before he parked his car and met Pogue in front of the dorms.

_Breathe in, breathe out, _he repeated the mantra mentally as he pulled into a parking spot. _It's just Pogue. Sexy Pogue. Sexy Pogue who you just saw naked. Sexy naked Pogue_. If he didn't stop that thought process, he was going to start drooling, and that would definitely be a no-no.

"Okay," Tyler sighed and turned the car off. He slid out of the driver's side and locked the doors before heading towards the main entrance of the dorms. Pogue was already there, leaning against a lamp post close to the beginning of the sidewalk.

Tyler didn't even want to begin to think of how hott he looked like that.

"Hey," Pogue smiled and pushed himself off the post when Tyler came near. "My dorm, right?"

"Yeah, lead the way," Tyler replied and offered a smile of his own.

This was totally normal. He could do this. Pogue just wanted someone to do homework with. He was—just staring at him! Tyler thought his eyes had deceived him, but when he looked back at Pogue, there he was, still looking at him with a small smirk playing upon his lips.

"So, uh, what's your thesis statement gunna be for the essay?" Tyler asked, attempting to ignore Pogue's eyes on him and the heat they were inciting both on his cheeks and low in his stomach.

"Dunno," Pogue shrugged, "Why are you staring at the floor?"

"So I don't trip," Tyler shrugged and immediately felt like a idiot for answering with that.

"Right," Pogue chuckled and pulled Tyler to a stop, "Keep walking and you'll be in the other staircase. My dorm's right here."

Tyler gave him an embarrassed smile and leaned against the wall as Pogue unlocked the door. "Do you know what you're gunna write about at least?" He asked when they were in the room.

Pogue closed the door, then turned to face Tyler. "That book we were supposed to read, obviously," he licked his lips and advanced toward Tyler slowly, eyeing him up and down, "But that can wait."

"Actually, it counts as two grades," Tyler brought up, unconsciously retreating as Pogue came closer.

"I saw how you were looking at me."

_Fuck. _The backs of Tyler's knees had hit the bed the moment Pogue had spoken those words, and he had fumbled down to sit on it. "I was looking at you like I always look at you." He was technically not lying.

"Then I wish I would've noticed before."


	17. 40 Awe

**Follows 25 - Poker & 18 - Run**

Tyler was in awe—that was the only expression able to describe the state he found himself in. Pogue had pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, and now there he stood, a mere yard away from him in all of his shirtless glory.

Sure, Tyler had seen Pogue shirtless hundreds of times thanks to swimming, but he had never seen him shirtless this close from him, from this angle, and under these current circumstances. He couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes drank in the sight of Pogue's formed abs, his sculpted chest, and finally the teasing smirk playing on the older teen's lips.

"That's the exact same look you had before."

"I don't have a look right now," Tyler defended pathetically—his eyes could barely get past Pogue's neck before shooting right back to look at his tan, muscular body.

"Then stand up and look me in the eye," Pogue challenged, smugness evident in his voice.

Tyler swallowed in an effort to hydrate his dry mouth, but it did him little good. He stood up in front of Pogue, and while his head was level with the other teen's, his eyes were slowly trailing up the toned body in front of him until they finally came to the very kissable-looking lips a very kissable distance away from him.

"Okay, maybe I had a look," Tyler admitted and tore his eyes away from Pogue's lips to finally meet hazel eyes, blushing at the glint he found in them. "But now you do, too."

"Yeah, I do," Pogue confirmed and wrapped an arm around Tyler's waist, essentially pulling him closer and causing the dark haired teen to stumble and catch himself with his hands on Pogue's chest. "But I'm not afraid to admit it."

"I wasn't _afraid_," Tyler huffed indignantly and nervously clenched and unclenched his fists but never moved them from where they rested on Pogue's body. "I just... well, I... I... I just wanted to do this with a little more class."

"Class?" Pogue laughed and pushed Tyler back to fall onto the bed before moving to hover above him, bracing himself with a hand on either side of Tyler's head. "Is your idea of class all of us getting naked at Caleb's house while playing Poker?"

Tyler was busy multi-tasking—he was trying to control his breathing, listen to Pogue, and also think of a response. "That was Reid's idea," he quipped back and tried to mask the mix of nerves and excitement in his voice.

"So should I invite him up to my room, too?" Pogue smirked and moved to push himself up, but he was quickly brought down by hands on his shoulders, and Tyler's mouth was against his almost instantly.

Pogue let Tyler's tongue explore his mouth a moment before tangling his own with it and instigating a battle for dominance.

When they pulled apart, Pogue let out a breathless chuckle and grinned at Tyler. "I take it you don't like sharing?"

"We'll talk about that later," Tyler promised teasingly and lifted his head to capture Pogue's lips again.

Pogue was very interested in having that discussion.


	18. 11 Body

**Slash - Pogue/Tyler**

Pogue's body was a gift from God, Tyler was pretty sure of that. Nothing else could explain how his skin seemed to be eternally tan and smooth, how his arms were the right amount of buff and lean muscle, how his abs were perfectly formed. Tyler loved just looking at Pogue as he changed, in the morning before school, in the locker room before and after practice, at night, when he'd strip and get in bed with him.

No matter how many times he saw it, he could never stop from staring at Pogue's body, and Pogue knew. It was why he loved to take his shirt off whenever possible.

"Pogue, put your shirt back on so Tyler can stop drooling," Reid teased. They were at Caleb's house, in the driveway, watching as Pogue fiddled with something under the hood of Caleb's Mustang.

"But if I turn him on now, you won't believe the animal he becomes later," Pogue grinned and winked at Tyler, who was blushing from the comment.

"As much as I love hearing about your sex life," Caleb said as he came out of the garage with some extra tools for Pogue, "I'd appreciate if you kept it between yourselves and not in my bed while me and Reid are downstairs watching a movie."

"Totally Tyler's fault," Pogue laughed, "He jumped me."

"_I _jumped _you_? The way I remember it, _you _nearly dragged me off the couch when you said you had to 'go to the bathroom'," Tyler argued, blushing despite the fact that he was telling the truth.

"Semantics," Pogue said with a careless wave of his hand.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Tyler huffed.

"You're getting him angry now," Reid laughed and patted Tyler on the back.

"Angry Tyler means horny Tyler," Caleb muttered and got two very odd looks from Tyler and Reid. "What? Pogue tells me everything."

"Pogue," Tyler groaned and smacked his own forehead.

"How about we go and get something to eat, Ty?" Reid chuckled and led Tyler towards the front door.

Tyler grumbled under his breath, but he let Reid take him inside. Right before he got in though, he spared one last glance at Pogue.

Yup, he still had a body sent from God.


	19. 07 Small

**Implied Reid/Tyler**

"It's so... small."

"It's a baby, Reid."

"Why are we watching him again?"

"Because he was staying with my mom's sister while her daughter and husband are on vacation, but my mom wanted to take her sister on a girl's day out, and so she told me I had to watch him."

"So why are we here?"

"Because I can't watch a baby by myself!"

Caleb laughed and patted Pogue on the shoulder. "I can only imagine if you did."

"Can I hold him?" Tyler asked, but he was already leaning down into the playpen to get a hold of the tiny human inside.

"Tyler, you know what they say... as soon as you hold one, you want one. I'm not knocking you up," Reid warned and waved his finger to emphasize the point, but the baby grabbed his finger with his tight baby grip, and Reid thought he would melt.

Tyler smirked and handed the baby to Reid, "What's his name?"

Pogue gave Tyler a blank stare and blinked before shrugging. "Matthew... Mason... Mark... Madison...?"

"Pogue, you don't know the kid's name?" Caleb deadpanned.

"It starts with an M."

"Then why does his bib have the name Eric?"

"Ok, it starts with an E."


	20. 16 Ashes

**Reid/Tyler  
AN: AP classes are classes you can take in high school that are college level courses, and at the end of the year, you take the AP Exams to see how well you mastered the material. A five is the highest you can get on the test. Just in case anyone didn't know :) **

He was going to die from happiness and being so ecstatic, Tyler decided when he opened the letter containing his AP scores. It was final, he was going to die because his heart was pounding way too fast, and he seemed to have lost the ability to form words, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the white paper he held in his hands. He was going to die, they were going to cremate him, and then they were going to throw his ashes into the wind, but then they'd remember what amazing AP scores he had gotten and instead sprinkle the remaining ashes onto babies in hopes that they, too, could one day master college level courses while still in high school. Okay, maybe he wasn't go to die, but he was sure as hell still damn proud of his scores.

"Reid!" he yelled when his voice decided to function again, and he ran into house.

"What the fuck, Tyler? I thought the mailman kidnapped you or something," Reid teased from where he sat on the couch in the living room. He craned his neck back just in time to see Tyler dashing towards him and jumping onto the couch from behind it. Then, he had a lap full of Tyler and a mouthful, as well.

"I got all fives, Reid!" Tyler panted out when he finally relinquished his control over Reid's lips and tongue.

"Can you get more fives again?" Reid asked and tried to pull Tyler into another kiss, but the younger Son evaded his efforts and shoved the letter containing his scores in Reid's face.

"Look at em!"

Reid sighed and took the paper from Tyler's hands, moving it away so he could actually see it. "Can we celebrate now?"

"No! I need to call Caleb and see what he got."

"Caleb is a fucking cockblock even when he's not around."


	21. 38 Gift

**Reid/Tyler**

"Reid, no, I can't take that."

"Take it, Ty, it's a gift."

"But, Reid... it's your dad's and—"

"My dad's not going to need it six feet under."

"He gave it to you, though."

"He gave it to me to give to the person I love, and I'm just doing as he told me to."

Well, that had Tyler opening and closing his mouth a couple of times in an attempt to comprehend what Reid had just told him and speak at the same time.

"Take it, please?"

"But all I did was take you to dinner. It's not fair—"

"It's our fucking anniversary, Tyler, not a competition to see who gets the better gift."

"I know, but—"

"Do you love me?"

"I—what?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Reid, don't be stupid, you know I do."

"Then, take it, shut up, and get naked in my bed already."

Tyler sighed and held out his hand hesitantly. Reid took it with a surprisingly gentle hold and slid the ring onto one of his fingers before running the pad of his thumb over the carvings and jade stone in it.

"Reid... you don't have to—"

"I want to."


End file.
